


The Fate of Naboo

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 10 Years in Fandom, Interspecies, M/M, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the Emperor takes control, he decides it's time to deal with a traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of Naboo

**Author's Note:**

> Someone very unkindly challenged me to write this. *shakes fist of rage* So I did. I'm not responsible for any emotional scarring that this pairing may produce.

He moves silently across the darkened room to the large bed where the Gungan sleeps. One withering hand reaches out, touches the sleeping face in a deceptively tender gesture. Jar Jar stirs and opens his eyes. They widen in sudden fear that he isn’t able to conceal well enough.

“Ten years,” the Emperor says, voice almost sad, but ultimately cold. There will be no compromise tonight. “I gave you everything, and after all this time, this is how you repay me?” The question is spoken with no emotion.

Jar Jar moves away from Palpatine’s hand, almost trying to hide under the blankets. As if that would be of any help. “Yousa dangerous, meesa see that now.”

A flash of emotion from the Emperor, not at the words, but the way they are spoken. “You’ve forgotten your Standard,” he says with scorn. “You’re no different from the rest of your people, are you?”

Jar Jar is backing away now, slipping out the other side of the bed, moving away toward the wall, toward the corner. “Meesa different!” he says, and there’s panic in his voice. Backing into the wall, he realises he has nowhere to go, and tries another tactic. He gulps and frantically tries to collect himself, stepping toward Palpatine again, a quick lick of his lips in a parody of Gungan desire. It doesn’t fool the Emperor.

“I love you,” the Gungan says, voice eerily calm and correct. The way Palpatine wanted him, the way Palpatine taught him, all those years ago. The perfect Gungan doll, the epitome of Palpatine’s secret desires.

“When I discovered your treachery,” the Emperor says, stepping toward Jar Jar, “I didn’t think it possible at first. Didn’t think you had the brains for it, for one thing. I can’t even see into your head, Gungan, your mind is that simple. You register as little more than an animal to me.”

“An animal that you took to your bed?” Jar Jar asks, mystified. “That you claimed to love?”

“You tell a pet that you love it,” Palpatine says. “That doesn’t mean you wouldn’t slaughter it in an instant if it turned on you.” He shrugs and puts a hand on Jar Jar’s shoulder, drawing him close. “I do not, of course, predict the future. You may consider yourself quite safe.”

Even an animal could make the connection, so it’s no surprise when Jar Jar asks, “What have you done?” almost back to the panicked tone again. The Emperor smiles cruelly.

“Come with me.” Jar Jar follows silently, and they step out of the bedroom, past two Red Guards. Palpatine drops a holo-chip into a display in the centre of the room and activates it.

The holovid starts with Naboo, drifting peacefully in orbit around its star. But swiftly from both sides of the room, ships arrive out of hyperspace. There’s a brief, pregnant pause, then the firing begins. It continues for a long time. Jar Jar stares as if transfixed in horror as his home burns. The very planet itself is on fire by the time they are done, burning red against the darkness in the room.

“Naboo burned for you,” Palpatine says at last, when the vid goes dark. “All of your people are dead. You are the last of your kind.” He smiles and this is the cruellest smile yet. “Happy anniversary, traitor.”

Jar Jar flings himself at the Emperor in a desperate attempt at revenge. A flick of his finger, and the Gungan is flying into the wall, unconscious.

“Take this away,” the Emperor says to the Red Guards. “Put him - put him in a dungeon so deep he’ll never see daylight again.” He turns away from the unconscious body of his lover as the Guards drag it away. Only once they have left the room entirely does he draw in a breath and it’s shaky, suspiciously like a sob.

Straightening his shoulders, he goes back into the bedroom, drifting across the floor like Death’s shadow. He sets the holochip into a small activator next to the bed, and watches Naboo burn, again and again, until the morning.


End file.
